bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Frahma
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Player Ven 158 - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Race Pure Blood - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Height 183 cm (6') - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Weight 74.8 kg (165 lb) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Affiliation Wandenreich - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Race Echt Quincy - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Epithet "S" - "The Sahara" - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Military Branch Sternritter - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Occupation SternRitter "S" Sword Master - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Team Unknown Quincy Clan - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Base of Operations Wandenreich Palace - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Relatives None - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Education Unknown Zanjutsu Master - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Primary Skill |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Spirit Weapon Reishi Broadsword - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Signature Skill Reishi Sand - }} }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Vollständig Gottespanzer - }} {|border="0" Lloyd Frahma (ロイド フラーマ, Furāma Roido),is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "S" - "The Sahara." Also a master swordsman. Appearance The Quincy Lloyd can commonly be seem wearing a large black robe that completely conceals his entire figure, making him appear very muscular. The robe is garnished with silver shoulder blades and a silver plate just above his forehead, holding his hood down. All that can be seen of his physical body is usually his emerald eyes. In his left hand, he always carries a rather large pentacle also known as his Quincy cross. When his robe is removed, Lloyd sports a rather odd attire consisting of common clothing material to leather to armor. The main portion of his attire is clothing material; making up his entire skin tight, short sleeved shirt, down to his beige loose fitted pants, and back up to his beige scarf that loosely hangs around his neck. The leather part of his attire, mainly holds his armor in place, such as the leather that straps wrapped around his forearms and fashioned to the armor plating close to his legs. The armor portion covers his mid and upper chest while the sides of his legs are covered in hanging armor, his shoulders and hands also have small armor plating on them. The armor that Lloyd wears is potent enough to nullify low level projectiles completely. Lloyd's physical appearance almost appears to be the same as Ven's. Lloyd is a very tall, 6 foot, man with handsome, flawless features. His skin complexion is a slightly darker porcelain. His eyes are a emerald color, with flecks of blue just around the black part. The young appearing man, has light brown colored hair. Underneath his clothing, Lloyd is very fit and well toned for his 165 pound frame. Personality Lloyd is a mysterious person, always hidden and keeping his emotions hidden. As a Quincy he holds an overbearing sense of pride, even going as far as to cut ties with all friends, even other Quincies. Much like his former master, Lloyd is decisive, intuitive, and very smart. He is well aware with his surroundings and able to react lightning quick to a situation, rarely being caught off guard. Even though some Quincies hold a superiority complex, he does not underestimate his opponents; even in the heat of battle he is well composed and level headed. Though being very intelligent, wise, and powerful, Lloyd doesn't seek battle or the glory of battle. Lloyd's mental conditioning is at it's peek, if not placed on a higher level than most; mentally he is thoroughly disciplined. He is also, often, physiologically manipulative to a majority of others, if it can save him from fighting. History Pre-Quincy extermination, Lloyd was born into a noble clan of Quincies, long since dead now. He was raised and brought up with a silver spoon, so to say. Entering his first 50th year Lloyd was forced away from his family to be trained by a Quincy "elder" in history, lore, and physical teachings. He excelled at a nearly everything. His physical and prowess grew to exceptional peeks with the passing half century. It was at this time that the Quincy were being exterminated. Lloyd had managed to escape to the outer most parts of Soul Society, there he waited in solitude, growing stronger, learning, practicing. It was until a century later that he met a blonde, unnamed shinigami. The shinigami took pity on Lloyd and further trained him heightening his mental prowess and taught him multiple sword styles by which to fight with. Mastering all of these things, in a mere half century, the shinigami left Lloyd. But when leaving, he gave Lloyd a modified Quincy cross, the cross had been surrounded in an orb of pure reishi. For the next century Lloyd continued training his body, mastering the sword completely and learning insight to the famous Namikaze sword style. Now Lloyd sits and waits for the moment he will come face to face with that shinigami that saved him from an empty oblivion. Equipment Quincy Cross The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincies powers. Lloyd's Quincy Cross is a rather large pentacle shape, maybe the size of a CD. It is fashioned with a chain so that it wraps and hangs around his wrist. Sanrei Glove Lloyd wears a modified Sanrei Glove on his hand, which allows him to activate Quincy: Vollständig. The modifications applied leaves the glove fingerless. Seele Schneider Lloyd is highly capable of using the soul-cutting sword with great expertise; being a master, he is able to perform incredible feats at his level. Lloyd's Seele Schneider appears like a common variant of its class. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: While not as proficient in armed combat as some masters, Lloyd is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. He has shown to be very crafty with his Spirit Weapon as his skills are great enough to regularly fight opponents who released their Zanpakutō, only relying on his Vollständig form as a last resort. He has shown himself to be capable fighter that is on par with Sternritter-level fighters. Having trained with a master of his own, Lloyd is capable of performing feats abroad his own level. Successfully being able to counter and perform techniques that he had seen moments before. By himself, Lloyd is a master of five individual sword styles and all the skills that entail. Being able to produce them flawlessly and effortlessly, shows how skilled he truly is. He also seems to have the basic knowledge of the "Namikaze-Ryu." Great Spiritual Power: Lloyd has sufficient spiritual power to fight on tier with other SternRitter level members. He has enough energy to endure physical hardship for a great deal of time without tiring. The Sahara: (サハラ砂漠 (広大な砂漠). Kōdaina Sabaku Japanese for "Vast Desert"): Lloyd's letter ability allows him the ability to touch anything innate and break it down to reishi, then gather the reishi (the user must wait one post to convert all gathered reishi to sand), the user is then able to create an immense amount of sand. When the sand is in use Lloyd is able to freely control the sand by either thought or motion of any part of the users body (usually hands). Lloyd can mentally make the sand, he controls, sculpt whatever figures he will. Like this he can erect defenses to intercept attacks, or attack his opponent directly by making the sculpted sand crash onto them or create weapons/objects during battle. Likewise he can control the movement of the sand, making it move in the direction he wants; at high speed, in complex patterns, to charge an opponent directly, pursue, encircle, or intercept them. Lloyd's attacks and defenses can be very potent. The weight of the combined sand can crush an opponent or deliver so much compression that they can no longer breathe. Smaller quantities can be used as concentrated punches, pushes and blasts, if they are accelerated sufficiently. Likewise, great masses of sand can cushion the impact of attacks and Lloyd may also obscure the visions of his opponents by projecting a screen of fine sand. With proper concentration, Lloyd is also able to use the sand as a sensor device to track targets. Due to its grainy, lightweight earth based properties. *'Sand Manipulation' (砂の操作, Suna no Sōsa): By mental command or a gesture, Lloyd is seemingly able to control the generated sand to any degree he wishes. Lloyd can mentally make the sand he controls sculpt whatever he wills, may it be weapons, defensive barriers or clones of himself or another down to the last detail. While controlling the sand, he is able to move it in complex patters to; intercept, pursue, encircle, or move it at high speeds to topple enemies or encase them. Lloyd is able to cushion the impact of nearly all attacks to a degree, likewise, he can also obscure the vision of his opponents. Lloyd’s controlled sands can do nearly anything he desires so long as he has the proper quantity and energy to do so. *'Sand Sensing' (砂の感知, Suna no Kanchi): Lloyds "Sand Sensing" ability is a contact type sensory-technique. By dispersing his sand into a specific area, Lloyd is able to discern the presence of bodies that comes into direct contact with it. This sand sensing can be spread across a wide terain, or even float in the air allowing aerial foes to be detected. Once the sand comes into contact with a person, it will rap itself arround them, rendering even invisible targets, visible. Reishi Absorption: Lloyd can accumulate a high amount of Reishi, one that sets him apart from those below him and is considered common for Sternritter. Though he isn't at the pinnacle of Spiritual prowess he can still exert large amounts of his Reishi when necessary, though not to any great effect. His power makes him better than average but he could still falter when facing higher classes of Reishi accumulation than his own. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Lloyd excels in Hirenkyaku. Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, he is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up with and even surprise high-level opponents with his speed. He can even keep up with those of master level for an indeterminate amount of time. He is also very quick at close-range, being able to perceive and dodge swift sneak attacks and come out unscathed. *'Blut': (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Lloyd's Vene is strong enough to catch Zanpakuto, even in their released form and not be harmed. He can also endure the poundings of those who possess enhanced and to some extent great strength without being harmed himself. It also shows resistance to the releases of others, significantly lessening the damage from most abilities but isn’t enough to effectively halt the very powerful ones. :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): His Arterie is exceptionally powerful and sufficient to physically compete with the strongest releases of Shinigami and Arrancar, usually with ease. Vene gives him so much physical prowess he could cleave an opponent in half with a single swing when using a weapon and make it seem easy, if he’s given the chance. Using raw power he could lift gigantic objects and crush the weapons of those weaker than him. Intelligence Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Lloyd Frahma is his tremendous, Genius level Intellect. He is well-versed in the history and proceedings of the world and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as secret methods. He easily grabs the concepts of subjects completely new to him and masters them quickly. Even in the most complex and dangerous of situations Lloyd can rely on his calculating intellect to figure out the best course of action. His assessment of a situation is swift, ad-hoc and accurate, allowing him to deduce the nature of other people’s abilities and countering them, often only requiring a few instances of observation. Aside from that Lloyd is a Master Tactician. He has shown himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes preparing traps or leading his enemies along complex battle plans so he can even deal with enemies stronger than himself. Like this Lloyd can prepare victory many steps in advance and even incorporate his enemies and their plans into his grand scheme. Regardless of his own powers or those of others, Lloyd always remains a tactically cautious. Not only that but he is a Master Manipulator. Lloyd has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. He is able to deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. His plans with others often involve long term strategies where he moves other people around like pieces on a chessboard and ensuring they play the part he intended for them. His most elaborate schemes to get people to do what he wants is often premeditated many steps in advance. He is also a cunning provocateur, very adept at finding people’s mental weak spots and then provoking them with petty discussions and word plays. Despite this he is extremely well able to hide his true demeanor, even making the people closest to him believe he is the total opposite of what he really is. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword Using his Quincy Cross, Lloyd can gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of a broadsword and is rather exaggerated in size, roughly 185.42 cm (73 in) from tip to handle and about 30.48 cm (12 in) wide. The overall length of the handle is 35.56 cm (14 in) in length with a 15.24 cm (6 in) length rectangle guard. The length of the blade is 134.62 cm (53 in) with a 12.7 cm (5 in) serrated blade. The spine of the blade is rather eloquently designed with waves rather than being one flat piece. The color scheme is a blade completely white with a dark gray running through the center. The weight of the blade is considerably high for an average spiritual weapon, however, Lloyd is able to easily swing, chop, or slash in intricate designs without wear; he is can maneuver his weapon with great easy and efficiency. The broadsword, doesn't truly focus on the cut (although it does posses a razor sharp edge), but mainly on the crushing power it possess. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Spiritual energy is formed into the shape of an arrow that is capable of harming spiritual beings. The arrows can be created by collecting Reishi, absorbing Reiryoku from an opponent or gathering spirit energy, giving a Quincy many ways to form their arrows. The Heilig Pfeil Lloyd can shoot is quite powerful. It’s easily enough to kill a Gillian with one shot and therefor a detriment to most opponents out there, since it can wound them easily. :*'Heilige Lanze' (Holy Lance): Lloyd is able to generate up to six large orbs in any pattern he desires and reshape them into massive spear sized arrows, roughly five feet in length and five inches in circumference. It's tip is roughly an enlarged version of a typical arrow, however beyond the point the arrow has a bladed circle that also increases damage. The launched arrows carry a rather fast, powerful destructive force, able to destroy large structures with ease. Lloyd can also use the large arrows to ward off would be attackers. Quincy: Vollständig Concealed beneath the glove of his attire, Lloyd wears a black glove with the Wandenreich symbol upon it. When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Lloyd emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig, after the column shatters. In this form, Lloyd gains various accessories made of Reishi including angelic wings, armor on both arms, legs, complete body, and a helmet with a halo shaped like the Wandenreich symbol. The armor is crimson and silver accented in color. The armor, itself, appears to be a modernized samurai set, with large shoulder guards that combine art he back to form a metallic spine that sticks out like a tail, this spine like tail can be controlled by Lloyd. His wing spam is weather large, 731.52 cm (288 in); and though the armor is large, it does not hinder Lloyd's movements. *'Reishi Sword':